skill_special_force_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Miscellaneous
'S.K.I.L.L. Special Force 2 - Miscellaneous ''(Q&A) Got a question that remains unanswered after browsing through this Wikia ? : '''< Back to the Main Page : >''' Please send your "Questions" here '< '(Requires an official "Forum Account") '''Q: Do you have a life ? : A: As a matter of fact, nope ... I don't. At the very least, none that I have been able to find up untill now. I'm also single *wink wink* ^^. : _________________________ Q: Can users and anons edit these pages ? : A: I have chosen to disable that option, as there is way too much work put into this project as it is, and even more to come for me to allow "randoms" to start playing around with all the information made availalbe. So, no ... I am sorry, it only requires 1 rotten apple to ruine everything for everyone else, and I'm just not going to take that leap of faith and take the risk. : _________________________ Q: When will [ ''Insert Weapon Name ''] be done ? / When will you do [ ''Insert Request ''] ? : A: "Soon" ... I am not on a schedule to complete any of the pages available on the Wiki, I am doing this on my free time, and out of passion for helping others and providing as much information as I possibly can to my readers. So, if it isn't done yet, just give it some time ... maybe leave a comment, so I will see what weapons or topics seem to be anticipated the most, and I will get to doing them when I have the time. : _________________________ Q: I can not log in, I am from [ ''Insert Country ''], please help. : A:'' ''The Countries that are currently blocked from our Servers are: : Afghanistan, Antigua and Barbuda, Anguilla, Angola, Antarctica, Argentina, American Samoa, Australia, Aruba, Barbados, Bangladesh, Burkina Faso, Burundi, Benin, Bermuda, Brunei Darussalam, Bolivia, Brazil, Bahamas, Bhutan, Bouvet Island, Botswana, Belize, Canada, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, Congo, The Democratic Republic of the, Central African Republic, Congo, Cote d'Ivoire, Cook Islands, Chile, Cameroon, China, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Cape Verde, Christmas Island, Djibouti, Dominica, Dominican Republic, Ecuador, Western Sahara, Eritrea, Ethiopia, Fiji, Falkland Islands (Malvinas), Micronesia, Federated States of, Gabon, Grenada, French Guiana, Ghana, Gambia, Guinea, Guadeloupe, Equatorial Guinea, South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands, Guatemala, Guam, Guinea-Bissau, Guyana, Hong Kong, Heard Island and McDonald Islands, Honduras, Haiti, Indonesia, India, British Indian Ocean Territory, Jamaica, Japan, Kenya, Cambodia, Kiribati, Comoros, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Korea, Democratic People's Republic of, Korea, Republic of, Cayman Islands, Lao People's Democratic Republic, Saint Lucia, Sri Lanka, Liberia, Lesotho, Madagascar, Marshall Islands, Mali, Myanmar, Mongolia, Macao, Northern Mariana Islands, Martinique, Mauritania, Montserrat, Mauritius, Maldives, Malawi, Mexico, Malaysia, Mozambique, Namibia, New Caledonia, Niger, Norfolk Island, Nigeria, Nicaragua, Nepal, Nauru, Niue, New Zealand, Panama, Peru, French Polynesia, Papua New Guinea, Philippines, Pakistan, Saint Pierre and Miquelon, Pitcairn, Puerto Rico, Palau, Paraguay, Reunion, Rwanda, Solomon Islands, Seychelles, Singapore, Saint Helena, Sierra Leone, Senegal, Somalia, Suriname, Sao Tome and Principe, El Salvador, Turks and Caicos Islands, Chad, French Southern Territories, Togo, Thailand, Tokelau, Timor-Leste, Tonga, Trinidad and Tobago, Tuvalu, Taiwan, Tanzania, United Republic of, Uganda, United States Minor Outlying Islands, United States, Uruguay, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Venezuela, Virgin Islands, British, Virgin Islands, U.S., Vietnam, Vanuatu, Wallis and Futuna, Mayotte, South Africa, Zambia, Zimbabwe : If you wish to know what Version of SF2 is for you, check this link: http://www.fpsreport.com/official-sites/193-special-force-official-sites.html : _________________________ Q: What is "Soon" and when is "Soon" ? : A: Soon, is just soon. : _________________________